


促

by ysffl



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysffl/pseuds/ysffl
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	促

热，非常热。后背密密麻麻覆着一层汗。  
窗是大开的，软纱被秋风轻轻掀起，裸露的后腰与凉气乍一接触，便惊起些微战栗感。  
他原先是在客厅的硬塌躺着歇息的，不知怎么的就和坐靠在旁阅卷的人滚作一块去。  
——自己还没枕够他的大腿呢。  
卷集也不知翻落到哪个角落里去了。  
只觉得和他肢体缠绕得太紧，心绪反而飘得远了。  
他是讨厌他惯常不带紧窗户这个糟糕习惯的。租的房子特意离得市区很远，却和他的初衷相悖，恰巧落在了烟火密集的学区房一带。  
肖战顺着探向他身后的手，撅起嘴嘟囔着“好吵”，瞅了不做声的王一博一眼，顿觉没意思。乖乖地抬起小屁股，长腿绞缠配合他踢掉舒适的家居裤。

“你又不关窗！”  
王一博刚才让他分开两腿的时候不轻不重的咬了他好几下，肖战冒起的无名火正无处可发作，一有借口就娇蛮地要和他作对。

黄昏来临，免不了熙攘。

他匆匆抱怨过动静不小老是影响他作画，却被他轻轻松松挺进吃透，“沾染点人间情色才好。”  
王一博摩挲着他的下巴肉，不过瘾似的向上掐住了两颊，逼迫他把嘴撅成鼓鼓的圆。  
王一博接吻特别喜欢用牙戳他的唇瓣，光简单的吸咬不够，非得舔着含着撕扯着过足瘾，然后露出一副肉感口感俱佳的沉迷模样，哄着自己，“舌头，再伸出来一点。”  
巴不得自己娇憨得只会央着他求，求什么，求个痛快。

他自认是个很懂王一博的恋人，床笫之间十成十的奉献。下了床，王一博更懂他，护着把他宠上了天。  
爱啊，越做越爱。

就是王一博情动时分总忍不住夸他，怪让人害臊的。  
“你真好看。”他轻启齿关，似是喟叹。

质地柔软的棉麻开衫被身上人仓促地揉成一团，肖战半眯着眼去睨他，调笑的话语没出口，反倒是自己被掐疼了。  
哎哟，冤家！

他忙不迭地小口吸气，把在他胸前捣鼓的手扒拉开，拽到嘴边不由分说的咬了几口。王一博看着掌侧亮盈盈的透明液体只觉好笑，当即调转了上下，托着人的后颈就往胯下摁。  
动作蛮得要命，说的话更野。

“宝宝尝尝看。”  
肖战被迫松开牙关，被亲得滚红软烂的唇哆嗦着把他的物什含进了小半，舌尖却大大方方探进马眼里打转。  
原先温情脉脉摸着他发尾的手突然发力，揪着他往前再进几分。

他埋怨的用犬牙轻轻印了几下柱身，王一博便很受不了的哄他，“宝宝…？”  
“小坏蛋…”，他的恋人示意他起身，硬物便不管不顾地杵进他臀缝里，烫得嚣张。  
王一博复又重新把他抱紧，亲昵的舔他耳垂：“又乱咬！”

肖战喘得隐忍，瞥见他红了一半的眼很是满意，嘴上还不忘再往火里添把柴，“让下面的嘴咬……哈，嗯下面比较会咬。”  
王一博狠狠地抽了一下他的臀瓣，又捏紧他丰腴的软肉，极其恶劣的往上挺腰。肖战被顶得头皮都发麻，差点以为他就这么直接冲进去。

“…你！干嘛呀！”  
他很是受不了的拍了王一博胸膛一巴掌，“你凶死了！”  
说着眼眶就泛起一片水雾迷蒙，模样要多委屈就多委屈，差点连自己都信了。

王一博很是熟练的一口衔住他的下巴，手指还多情地抚摸着人的眼角，“怎么就要哭了？”  
膝盖却不老实的掰开趴自己身上的人儿的腿，性器很是不讲道理往后穴里直直伸进了小半。肖战霎时就把眼里充盈的泪抖落，收紧了揽他脖颈的手臂。  
“你明知道我最喜欢你哭了，”王一博很是舒畅的呼一口气，“你一哭，我就更想疼你了。”

“哥哥你说，”王一博捞起他一条腿，更方便自己进入，揉他屁股的手半分没收力，“弟弟疼不疼你？”  
肖战眼泪汪汪地咬紧嘴巴，很是倔强的不开口。

王一博想慢慢把人扶正坐起来，好肏得更深。身上的人被卸了力道似的软趴趴，小声抽泣着要他抱。  
王一博忍不住重重顶了两三回，才伸手搂紧了他的腰背。肖战舌尖探出好几回，可算找到机会吻住了喜欢的唇，鼻息发出哼唧的响儿，上下两张嘴都吃得很用心。

“哥哥好爱撒娇啊…”  
王一博嘬着他的软舌不放，一边感受他在自己身上被迫颠簸的曲线起伏。他的手滑向柔腻的大腿里侧，很是煽情的抚弄。  
又哄他，“宝宝坐起来好不好？”  
他屈从于男人此时的缠人，恋恋不舍地松开嘴，撑着沙发慢慢坐起，还不忘乖巧地拽着侵犯他的大家伙重新塞进小穴。  
王一博很是配合的一路扶着他，说着羞死人的话欺负他。  
他笑得很坏，握着他哥的纤纤玉指非往两人贴合处去，赞赏似的开口：“果然是下面更会咬。”  
话毕连一点缓冲时间都没给他留，大开大合的向上挺腰。

形状甚是唬人的物事在股间“啪嗒啪嗒”进出时的声响不小，留了点怜惜没全根没入的小半截自然交由肖战负责。只不过这顾不全首尾的姿态不免让他频频分心。  
要是肏得快了狠了，手指便失了力度，抚弄得不到位，王一博会不满地放缓力度…  
可要是动作缓了便更深，只不过摩擦的节奏不对，怎么弄都是更痒更不得劲，所以说这怜惜嘛也不是真怜惜，不过是喁喁缠绵里的情趣罢了。  
“呃呜呜…啊…你，不，你哈别为难我了…”他把手抽回撑向身下人的腿间使力，央求着男人，“都进来，你进来呜呜呜都啊啊…”

他故意使坏就为着等听到美人的软话，湿漉漉的性器往穴心里钻，继而抽出来，又不依不饶地挺进。  
嘴上的姿态却放得很低：“我都听你的，宝宝不气了…”  
肖战还想瞪他，张口全是不成体统的呻吟，快感强烈更胜以往，连喉头都闷闷发着热颤抖。

王一博脸上全是得逞的笑意，腰腹用力向上挺，深深贯穿甬道。粗长的物件行事愈发狠厉，夯得他腹腔发麻，整个人无法控制的发起抖来，哭得嘤嘤吱吱。渐入佳境的时刻偏生听到隔壁阳台门推开的声音，熟悉的唠叨声越来越近。  
肖战挣扎着从欲海泥沼中清醒，抓过椅背上的长披风扬开，抱着王一博就势一滚跌落在松软的地毯上。  
正竖起耳朵等待动静消失，那头的王一博忍受不住他因过度紧张而一味收缩的腔壁推挤啜咬，低吼一声在他光洁如白瓷的脖颈上留下爱痕，竟是痛痛快快的射了。  
肖战被他的动作和体内灌入的暖流激得哭叫了一声，忙偏过脸埋在他的颈侧，小声地抽着气呻吟。  
“很难受吗？”王一博没有退出来，又缓缓动了两下。  
肖战红着眼喘息，表情隐忍又乖巧，“嗯唔，突然停了难受。”  
王一博忙拍抚着他的背部腿间帮忙舒缓情绪，肖战张嘴就咬他，忿忿出气：“老是不关窗！说了多少次！就是不关！”  
“谁惯得你这臭毛病！”

王一博手不老实的探进他臀缝，一摸整手的汁儿总算是明白了大半这宝贝的火气。知晓他最厌烦处理客厅的长毛地毯，故意唬他道：“好多，流到毯子上怎么办？”  
怀里的人果不然僵住了，一副立刻要跑进浴室的模样。  
王一博用手指轻轻松松撑开了点缝隙，不等他龇出兔牙恃凶，又把自己塞得满满。  
他挑着英气的眉笑，“这下好了，不会弄脏了。”  
肖战朝他翻了好大一个白眼。

不知是否午后小憩本就不安稳，醒来又被好一番折腾的缘故，他半跌进浴缸挨碰着那人暖和的胸膛就失去了大半意识，升腾起的水雾约约，景象似是熟悉。  
谁，是谁在一直用神识唤我？

他缓缓悠悠间竟能看清一些不甚连贯的场景，仿佛得以对上一世的自己窥探一二。  
红衣飘飘，裙裾恣扬。  
神色倨傲，未觉情识。

“仙君是九重天上哪一位谪仙居人吗？竟这般好看？”  
“仙君今日怎的又不理我了。”  
“你既知晓我心悦你爱慕你倾心于你！又为何扮作不知！”  
“我所求不多，应我几句又当如何？”

都是同一副嗓音在对他说话，熟悉得仿佛是枕边人。  
却又充满了陌生的绝望。  
他仿佛能感知到“自己”坦然又激烈的情绪，在胸间翻涌不停，指节连连捏得发紧。  
似是根本无法抬头承接他哀切的情愫。  
虽看不清面前人的容貌，也能感觉有道灼热的目光穿透了他的心底，非要一个允诺。

目睹这一切的肖战都快急得跺脚，恨不得亲自上前摇醒“自己”答应他。

良久，才听见仙君的心音——  
罢了，何不遂他心意去。

……  
“此番前来，是来求一道旨。”  
他看见“自己”姿势卑恭，俯首拢指地跪着。

那人问自己，要什么。  
回曰，蚀骨入心的情和爱。

他倏地神识归位，天眼刚开就瞥见身侧恋人的小动作。  
王一博正痴痴地凭空描画他的眉眼，是怎么瞧也瞧不够的欢喜。

心软成浇在糖人上的甜汁儿，颤颤巍巍，热热乎乎。  
肖战早在几百年前就悄悄动了心，非顾着他那年岁虚长的颜面不说，真是好生浪费时光。  
他翻个身，将蒸得粉粉的脸皮偎人颈窝里，呓语着什么。

王一博搂紧了要去听，他的心肝宝贝语调绵软。  
告诉他，“梦见你了，好想你。”

他只当是玩笑话，并不敢深究确认。  
可是他喊自己“安之”。

“你终于记起我了。”  
他泪光隐忍。

凡间历劫六十年，偷得浮生几日闲。  
促啊！

一点点彩蛋——  
“日后再也不会避着你了。”  
“当真？”  
“当真。”


End file.
